SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes
This is SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes. Plot A Saiyan-Kirby named SuperSaiyanKirby, lost on Earth to find a powerful team to survive. Now he has to help them save their planet from becoming a disaster. Cartoon Heroes *SuperSaiyanKirby (Leader) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *Jason Lee Scott *Billy Cranston *Zack Taylor *Trini Kwan *Kimberly Ann Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) *Rocky DeSantos *Adam Park *Aisha Campbell Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *Kat Hillard *Ninjor Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Season 3 Mini-Series) *Delphine *Aurico *Tideus *Cestro *Corcus Power Rangers Zeo (Season 4) *Trey of Triforia Power Rangers Turbo (Season 5) *T.J. *Justin Stewart *Carlos Vallerte *Ashley Hammond *Cassie Chan *The Phantom Ranger Power Rangers in Space (Season 6) *Andros *Zhane Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (Season 7) *Leo Corbett *Damon Henderson *Kai Chen *Maya Zephyr *Kendrix Morgan *Karone *The Magna Defender *Mike Corbett Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Season 8) *Carter Grayson *Chad Lee *Joel Rawlings *Kelsey Winslow *Dana Mitchell *Ryan Mitchell Power Rangers Time Force (Season 9) *Alex Drake *Wes Collins *Lucas Kendall *Jen Scotts *Katie Walker *Eric Myers Power Rangers Wild Force (Season 10) *Cole Evans *Taylor Earhardt *Max Cooper more soon! Non-Fighting *Dr. K *Boom *Gary the Snail The Evil Saiyans * Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *King Unknown *Queen GONEINAFLASH! Episodes Season 1 1. Gathering The Toons, Part 1 October 23, 2009 Written By:'''SuperSaiyanKirby '''SuperSaiyanKirby(voiced by himself) arrives on Earth and meets the Go Ongers,Power Rangers RPM,Gekirangers,The PowerPuff Girls,and Fanboy and Chum Chum. Introduced:SuperSaiyanKirby,Go-Ongers(Not Go-On Wings yet.),RPM,Gekirangers,Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Fanboy,Chum Chum, Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby 2. Gathering The Toons, Part 2 October 23, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby SuperSaiyanKirby fights '''Snow Monster '''with the team and with the Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive and Boukengers. Introduced:King Unknown,Queen GONEINAFLASH!,Operation Overdrive,Boukengers '''3. Fans Of Leader! October 24, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby '''Fanboy and Chum Chum (Voiced by David Hornsby and Nika Futterman) becomes a fan of SuperSaiyanKirby. Introduced:Boog,Dr. K 4. Jackson Trouble October 31, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby Micheal Jackson's ghost comes to haunt the team, so it's up to 'Sherlock Sponge 'and 'Patson to put his spirit at rest! Introduced:SpongeBob,Patrick,Jack,Sky,Bridge,Z,Sydney,Doggie,Sherlock Sponge,Patson 5. Xelvar November 6, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby A monster named '''Perantasauras '''wants to destroy the heroes, and Captain Magma unfreezes Zordon's long lost son who is 14 years old from 100,000 years ago named '''Xelvar '''must beat Perantsauras! Introduced:Xelvar,Perantasauras,Zordon (Mentioned) '''6. Story To Live Happily Ever After November 7, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby A monster named '''Prince Un-Happy turns the team and villains into Storytime characters, but do to AkaRed's fantasy-like costume, he is the main role to stop Prince Un-Happy. Introduced:Squidward,BOMPER, Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Soutarou Ushigome, Sae Taiga 7. Father Revealed November 9, 2009 Written By:'''SuperSaiyanKirby '''Zordon(voiced by David Fielding) is revealed to be at Island BOOMGADOOM, and they'll be able to save him from Dark Specter. Introduced:Zordon,Dark Specter '8. Beach Tanning November 10, 2009 Written By:'SuperSaiyanKirby Our heroes take a day-off at The Beach, but when Sandy builds a machine to turn people into fish and fish to breath on land, a Ell,a Shark, and a Octopus tries and tries to ruin the beach. Introduced:Sandy, Larry, Lifeguard Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:2009 Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes